


One Hundred and...

by nakura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, bondage somehow, rip ayatos dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Root A timeline, Kaneki decides to give Ayato his lesson privstely, inside his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and...

      “Do you have a minute?”

      Ayato turned towards the door, breathe stiffing just by the faint glimpse of white hair - it was enough to understand where that question came from, and it didn't please him one bit. The boy snorted, frowning in anticipation with the others presence.

      “The fuck do you need? You can do it later.”

      Hoping he would do as said and leave, Ayato looked away, taking his coat off. Yet, for his surprise, the door was closed, the clicking sound mingled with footsteps as they grew closer.

      “Alone. _Now._ ”

      The teenager didn't have the time for this. And maybe by time he meant _patience_ , but either way, he didn't want to deal with that guy at the moment. Who gave him the right to talk to him like that? How dared him to just order around, when he just arrived there?

      “Fuck you, you have no power over me. I’m leaving.”

      An annoyed groan escaped his throat when, at the attempt of grabbing the doorknob, he felt a hand lacing at his wrist. Blue eyes stared directly at gray ones, threatening its owner already.

      “It is about your secret.”

      That made him freeze in place, but it didn't completely stop him yet.

      “What?”

      “I know about your secret, Ayato.”

      “Again with this? I have no fucking secret and you don’t know a thing about me.” He scoffed, shoving the other away, only to be turned around and feel back hit the door harshly, eyes widening. “What do you _think_ you’re doing?”

      Kaneki smiled. Just it. That soft innocent smile, able to make anyone forget that the man was actually suffering, tearing himself apart from the inside. That was the perfect chance for the other to snap and put him out of the room, but he kept staring until his lips were caught in a quick, rough kiss.

      “I want to teach you a lesson.”

      Another kiss was given, slower, but not less intense. Dazed with the lack of air - from the smooth brush of Kaneki’s lips against his, the small licks on his upper lip, until the pressure on his body and quick bites - Ayato let himself be carried out by it. Only when they departed that he pushed him away, panting.

      “Go away, faggot.”

      Despite the tone and angry stare, Ayato looked down, not wanting to be manipulated by his own lust. His mind was full of confused thoughts, but it all seemed to make it blank– The feelings arousing within him were wrong, stupid, but _hell_ , he did want more. Besides, if Kaneki kept kissing him like that, he would shut up about the secret subject.

      Kaneki chuckled softly, touching Ayato’s cheeks before pulling him close again. It was cute the way he clang to the white haired boy, despite all the protests. He knew the ghoul couldn't lie, he couldn't escape his true nature, didn't matter how many times he tried.

      That was part of the secret.

      Ayato was volatile, yet he craved for attention and comfort as much as any other person. Kaneki guessed he was only at Aogiri for the sake of his sister, just like himself. He wanted to protect her and keep her away from danger–

      But that didn't excuse letting him doing that to Touka without a proper punishment.

      “Hey, Eyepatch…” a gasp was released and Ayato swore he would melt at any moment, having the other nibbling at his neck and shoulders, collarbones, chest…

      Chest?

      Ayato haven’t even realized the moment when a mouth was licking and sucking at the skin of his bare chest, where his shirt was pulled up to expose him. His struggles were almost ridiculous, since little by little his body gave in by itself, fingers slipping down to grab at white hair and pull it lightly.

      “You seem to be enjoying yourself, I’m glad…”

      Despite mocking the younger wasn't Kaneki’s intention, Ayato received a mumble and a yank of his hair in response, soon followed by a strong bite on his neck. It hurt, but surprisingly wasn't strong enough to bleed, as one would expect from him. The weight of his lips was way softer than it seemed; his barks were only harmless threats sometimes, after all.

      The younger was really falling for his touches, almost couldn't return them when hands felt so weak against pale skin, when his eyes slowly felt into black with how excited his whole being was getting. Fingers wandered through his back, massaging that special spot at the top and making his knees weak, so weak touching the floor with the stumble of his body. Kaneki’s kisses were passionate, deep, intense, they made the man forget he was kissing another of his gender and one not of his kind. It made him forget for a couple of minutes how annoying he was.

      The sound of his belt being taken off awoke him a bit, gaze following it make its way to his arms, tying them back. A grunt was given, shut by a bite, tongue brushing against the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes to feel a hint slide down the middle of his chest, unzipping his pants with delicacy.

      “You protected her, didn’t you?”

      They widened to meet Kaneki staring directly at him, looking down in this disgusted… _Disgusting_ way— How dare him stop out of nothing? What was so important to interrupt their affections and make the atmosphere turn so heavy before its moment? What the fuck was he even talking about?

      And right when that he was getting so hard.

      “Touka-chan. When she tried to attack Yamori, you got on her way to protect her, didn’t you?”

      Ayato held his breathe back, ready to get up.

      “What–?”

      “You know how strong he was, and that’s why you did that. You also—“

      His hands started moving, but were stopped by a harsh grip, the ties only getting tighter. He almost didn't believe how the leather was steady enough to hold his strength so well, and make his wrist feel like breaking.

      “You’re in Aogiri because of her, aren’t you?”

      A vein popped in his forehead with a loud shout at Kaneki’s direction.

      “SHUT U—“

      But a crack made his body freeze.

      His leg moved forward to deliver a kick, and that was grabbed just like his arm - although, this time, firm enough to bend it at the opposite direction, breaking his joints in a mere second. His back arched, a rope coiled between his lips to stifle his cries, and he was furious, _so_ furious, enough to forget the pain and want to deliver a successful kick his time.

      It didn't happen.

      This time, Kaneki held his palm against the other’s knee, holding the ankle with his other hand, and forcefully twisted his under part to the inside; gaining another muffled scream from the boy.

      “I’m still talking.”

      The belt around Ayato’s wrists finally loosened up, trails of blood oozing around it. But a bite on his shoulder and another hold of movements stopped him again.

      “It doesn't matter how much you deny it, it’s the truth. If it wasn’t, why didn’t you kill her when you had the chance?” A pause followed by a teasingly smile. “It’s honorable of you to want to do things by yourself, but it doesn't make your actions about her less wrong.”

      Ayato’s eyes were full of anger, desperate to release his body from the pain and grip, his skin jolting every time Kaneki flexed any part of it.

      “You made her cry, Ayato-kun,” he now held the upper part of his leg, twisting his dark nails deep inside, shedding some more blood.

      “ _So I’ll teach you a lesson._ ”

      The blue haired boy wasn't sure where the excruciating pain started. Or when the pleasure also did. It was strange, nothing was supposed to happen this way, if he hadn't be such a **horny idiot** , that fight would have ended in a completely different way– Not with him surrounded, weak and wet for the other right at the start.

      The elder’s voice was low and serious, but his touch was still delicate. He kissed the bruise on his shoulder and lightly massaged his hips - all the sensations making Ayato go insane about what he was even _supposed_ to feel. His broken ankle and arms shouldn't be a signal for his hardness. He wasn't supposed to get so hard with both bruises and touches, fuck he shouldn't, he _shouldn’t_ –

_Fuck you, fuck **you, fuck you get out of me–.**_

      Instead of everything about bones and death that Kaneki was talking about, only screams occupied his mind, since a rope prevented him from utter any audible word. Tears formed on the sides of his eyes while his back was torn apart, while every single part of his feet cracked in a ridiculously easy way; he squirmed while saliva dripped down his chin and fibula dislocated and pierced his skin, making Kaneki’s orbs glint with the light red flesh painting him. He was messily undressed, marked and licked down at a point his skin wouldn't fade the purple away so soon.

      And numbers.

      At every fracture, a number was added into Kaneki’s strange count. At every number, Ayato’s moves grew weaker. At every attempt to move, more attention he received and harder his groin grew.

      Why, why?

      “Are you a masochist, Ayato-kun?”

      What was there besides the pain for him to enjoy?

      Those words alone would be enough for the younger to kill anyone – even his ‘companions’ -, but at the moment, it was nearly impossible. His broken fingers, arms and legs were so cold, it felt like his shoulder wouldn’t move anymore, warmth only grew further on his eyes and belly, on the scarlet flowing down to his…

      He felt something being taken away from his body.

      And then it burned.

      -- _ **It burned so much.**_

      His yell passed through chewed fabric, eyes rolling to its orbits, the back of his mind going more and more numb. He didn't have the force to retort, to smash the other’s face like he wanted, not even to complain about his perverseness. God, if Kaneki ever did that to him before, he would be so dead.

      The cry never stopped flowing with his insides being as ripped and twisted like the kagune on his back, stretching him apart. Vision blank and helpless, his throat was about to give up when something hit that special spot, sending sparkles and shivers to his thoughts. It was hard and despicable; the blood streaming out of his hole burned the place even more, but he was abused so well and fully his breathe couldn't be easily regained.

      And then, his body finally started to heal itself.

      It didn't stop hurting; it always did, mainly when Ayato could clearly feel peeled skin glue with the new one, his veins and muscles fighting inside to get together, every single cell within his body reaching out to survival. But the pleasure intoxicated him better now, and a high pitched groan was given in relieve.

      That asshole would be dead as soon as he recovered, but at least…. At least… Kaneki would let him cum. In the worst possible way, repulsive and dirty, yet he would get something good from it.

      “… So instead of half of them, I will break this one.”

      Ayato’s eyes rapidly opened, only now realizing that the ghoul was still talking in the middle of his movements.

      And that his voice was cut off by another crack, right in the middle of his legs.


End file.
